Multiple picture frames are classifiable in class 40/152. Representative prior art is neglected by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,409; 3,673,724; 3,611,604. Multiple prior art picture frames provide picture openings which are alongside one another or disposed one above the other while using more material than is absolutely necessary.
There is a need for a multiple picture frame having offset picture openings so that picture sets such as mother-daughter, father-son, husband-wife, etc. may be portrayed together in a manner which is attractive and distinctive.